1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing and storing ice particles or a similar freezable liquid in the form of flakes, cubes, chunks or other forms. Particularly, the present invention is directed to an ice system, wherein ice particles are collected in an ice collection bin that has a level sensor assembly configured such that the level sensor assembly is easily accessible, is not misaligned or damaged during operation of the ice system, and such that the ice system is constructed of components that are lightweight, durable, easy to maneuver, and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice systems capable of freezing water or other freezable liquid in the form of ice particles, such as flakes, cubes, chunks or other forms, are well-known and have been available for a number of years. These ice systems are widely used in various industries related to the production, storage, preservation, and presentation of food products, including meat, produce, poultry, fish, sausage, catering and bakery industries. For example, ice systems may be used to produce the equivalent of food concentrates, such as for juices, beverages or other liquid food products. The bakery industry uses ice particles produced from ice systems for the preparation of dough to keep the dough cool, and to thereby prevent unintentional cooking. Other industries, including the chemical and concrete industries use ice systems in process cooling. Additionally, the medical field uses ice particles for treatment and patient care, as well as for freezing selected liquids, such as certain medications, blood, and glucose in ice particles for storage.
Generally, a conventional ice system includes an ice making machine to freeze and form the ice particles, a controller to control the production of ice particles by the ice making machine and a bin to collect and store the ice particles. Additionally, a cart may be used to distribute the ice particles if desired. Associated components of a refrigeration cycle, including an accumulator, compressor, condenser, receiver, and heat exchanger also are generally required. Such ice systems are well known.
Conventional ice systems incorporate an ice making machine with an evaporator, such as a flake freezing machine that produces ice in the form of flakes. Typically, in a flake freezing machine, the evaporator has a cylindrical configuration with an inner cylindrical side wall and an outer cylindrical side wall which together define an annular chamber. Refrigerant flows into the annular chamber and, before flowing out, vaporizes the annular chamber so as to cool the inner cylindrical side wall. Water or some other freezable liquid is distributed and frozen onto the inner cylindrical side wall, and then removed in the form of ice particles. Vertical partitions are radially spaced along the annular chamber to create more uniform distribution of the refrigerant.
A known alternative to a flake freezing machine also includes a cylindrical evaporator configuration. Rather than a partitioned evaporator structure, this alternative embodiment is constructed of a series of steel hoop members. Each hoop member includes a ring-shaped horizontal leg and a downwardly-extending peripheral vertical leg. The hoop members are configured in the form of a spiral ring-type labyrinth, which directs the refrigerant in a circular pattern around the central cylinder. The circular flow of refrigerant uniformly cools the central cylinder sufficiently to freeze water or similar freezable liquid thereon to produce ice particles.
The operation of the ice maker is controlled by a control panel in electrical communication with the ice making machine drive mechanism. The ice system also incorporates a basic refrigeration cycle, including an accumulator, compressor, condenser, receiver and heat exchanger. A variety of such ice flaking machines and associated system components are available from Howe Corporation of Chicago, Ill.
Once produced by the ice making machine, ice particles are collected and stored in a bin. The bin may have any of a variety of shapes and sizes, but generally is rectangular in shape. As such, a conventional bin has six walls, defined by six interior surfaces (four sides, a top and a bottom interior surface), and six corresponding exterior surfaces so as to define a gap or space therebetween. This gap or space between the interior and exterior surfaces is often filled with an insulating material such as polyurethane. Furthermore, the interior surfaces define an interior chamber used to collect and store ice particles. Typically, the ice making machine is mounted on top of the bin. The bin has a top access opening through which ice particles enter the bin after exiting the ice making machine. After settling in the bin, the ice particles may often bridge or otherwise freeze together within the bin. Therefore, it is common that the bin has a side access through which any bridged ice particles may be broken apart using an ice paddle or other appropriate instrument. It is also common for the bin to have one or more discharge chutes through which ice particles are removed from the bin.
It also is well-known to include in the ice making system a level control system to prevent ice particle overflow in the bin and ice making machine. Failure to use proper ice particle level control may cause ice to build up within the ice making machine after the bin is full. Operating the ice making machine with a full bin will prevent ice particles from properly discharging from the ice making machine resulting in damage to the internal components of the ice making machine. As part of the level control system, it is well-known to use two photo electric or photo eye sensors in electrical communication with the control panel. Typically, these photo eye sensors are mounted on separate brackets at opposite sides of the bin at a desired height. Electrical wire is run to the control panel from the photo eye sensors along the interior surfaces and out through the top access of the bin. When the level of ice in the interior chamber reaches a predetermined level, the level sensors electrically signal the controller to discontinue the production of ice particles in the ice making machine. It has been found, however, that the collection, discharge, stirring, and breaking apart of the ice particles in the bin often will result in undesirable damage, misalignment or wear to the level sensors and associated electrical wiring.
Conventional ice systems also may include an elevated base to support the bin. If one or more discharge chutes are provided in the bottom of the bin, it is well known to construct the elevated base of square steel tube or the like and to configure the elevated base so that one or more carts can easily be either positioned or removed from underneath the bin discharge chute. Typically, the cart is mobile, supported by two or more wheels, and is used to collect and transport ice particles. It is well known to use carts of dual wall construction, typically including at least an exterior wall constructed of stainless steel or other suitable materials. The interior wall may be stainless steel or a similar durable material and the space between the exterior and interior being filled with insulation such as polyurethane. Such carts are heavily constructed, and may be difficult to maneuver in tight spaces. It is also well-known to use carts that have stainless steel tops that either are constructed separately so as to be completely removed during operation or are attached by hinges such that the top extends laterally outwardly from the cart. Where the cart is constructed with a separate top that must be completely removed for unloading, the likelihood of both cross-contamination and loss of the top increases. Where the top opens out laterally on hinges, the top may interfere with loading or unloading of the ice particles, such as when there is limited space, or when unloading must be performed quickly. Additionally, such hinged tops may be difficult to remove for cleaning and sanitizing.
As an alternative to mobile carts, it is also well-known to use an upright bin where the discharge chute is provided as a secondary access opening in the side or front of the bin. In the case of an upright bin, a bin of increased capacity typically is mounted on four relatively short legs rather than the aforementioned elevated base. Ice particles therefore are removed with an ice scoop or other appropriate instrument.
Although the conventional systems described above provide satisfactory results, there remains a need for an ice system that includes an ice collection bin and level control system where electrical connections from the level sensors have limited exposure to the interior chamber of the ice collection bin, where the electrical connections and level sensors are easily accessible for maintenance, repair or removal, and where the level sensors are mounted in the bin such that the level sensors are capable of remaining in proper alignment, and of avoiding damage from ice particles, ice paddles, ice removal tools and other instruments used in the operation of the ice system. Furthermore, there likewise remains a need for an improved ice system as a whole that includes components that are relatively lightweight, maneuverable, and less expensive to manufacture.